You stole my Master Bolt!
by Lady Alice101
Summary: What happened when Zeus accused Poseidon for stealing his Master Bolt?
1. Chapter 1

**DC: Don't own anything! **

_Poseidon's P.O.V_

Another boring day up in Olympus. I really should be down in my Palace, but for some strange and unknown reason, Zeus had called an emergency counsel.

So, there were ten gods in the throne room. Why only ten?

Because Zeus and Hera decided that they would turn up late! The two rulers of Olympus – the ones that called this meeting, mind you – haven't shown up yet.

The nerve!

All the gods were talking amongst themselves excited, wondering what could possibly have happened for Zeus to call a counsel, and then him and Hera to not show up. Most of us had come to the same conclusion. Zeus and Hera had to decided to, Erm, play scrabble – wink, wink – and had lost track of time.

So, most of us were quite surprise when Zeus stormed in – quite literally – and Hera was trying to calm him. She tentatively place her hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off forcefully, glaring – Erm, _looking_ – straight ahead.

Hera sat down in her throne, but Zeus didn't. He stood right in the middle of the room, which puzzled me greatly.

"Honey, why don't you-" Hera started, but Zeus interrupted.

"_I SHALL NOT SIT DOWN!" _ He thundered.

We all looked taken aback by Zeus' anger, but Hera scolded him.

"Zeus, do _not _speak to me like that!"

She looked even angrier than Zeus!

He growled at her, and turned his back to her.

"Zeus, if your having marriage troubles-" Ares said, but Zeus sent a lightning bolt at him.

Ares convulsed uncontrollably and when Zeus finally let down with electrocution, Ares was fried to a crisp. He was _literally _black with soot.

We all looked on horrified, except for Hera, who huffed indifferently, (probably still angry about Zeus' tone) and Zeus, who glared at everyone in the room, daring them to challenge him.

Obviously, no-one did. We were all still a bit shaken up from Ares' fate a few minutes ago.

"I have called you all here for a very important matter." Zeus said, his voice _slightly _calmer. "My Master Bolt has been…"

He hesitated. "…_Stolen!" _he spit out the word, like it was a disease. And to him, it probably was.

A few people glanced at Hermes, but he just glared at them, as if to say _I would never do _that_!_

"And," Zeus continued, "I have a pretty good idea at who it was."

He looked at everyone pointedly. Then, he stopped and glared at me. _Me!_

"What?" I snorted, "you think I did it?"

"I don't think," he snarled, "I know."

"That is utterly absurd!" I shouted. "We are forbidden to steal each others symbols of power."

"Yes. We are. But our children aren't." he said dramatically.

A few gods looked around, as if this idea was impossible.

I had no idea how Zeus found out about my son, Percy, but neither one of us was to blame.

"_Your accusing my son?" _

I stood up and advanced on Zeus very quickly, glaring at him. He seemed to falter for a second under my murderous glare, but he composed himself quickly.

Just as I was about to blast him with some godly energy, I felt my arms get pulled behind my back, and hold me firmly in place.

I turned around to glare at whoever it was.

"Let me _go _Athena!" I yelled at her, but she held on more tightly.

"Go on Poseidon! Tell everyone here that you broke the oath, and then let your son up to Olympus to steal my Master Bolt!" Zeus hollered.

"I haven't seen my son in years!" I roared. "He doesn't even know who I am!"

"Lies!" Zeus cried.

I tugged at Athena's grip on my arms, but she had a strong hold.

"If you lay one finger on my son, or his mother…" I threatened.

"Or what Poseidon?" Zeus taunted.

"I _will _send you to the deepest darkest part of Tartarus. You can spend some quality time with our Father!"

Zeus paled considerably, but he managed to get out, "You would never follow through on that threat!"

"Try me." I growled.

"You wouldn't! As if _you_ would. You would get sent down there aswell, by the other gods."

"Small price to pay if it ensures my sons, and his mother's safety."

Zeus face turned red from his anger.

"You _will _have returned my Master Bolt by the Summer solstice." Zeus said.

"And you _will_ have given both me _and _my son and apology by then, Zeus." I hissed.

"Get me my Master Bolt," Zeus said, walking backwards towards the door, "or there will be war."

He turned and left the room. I growled at his retreating figure.

"Ooh, Poseidon." Apollo said from the other side of the room. "That sounds serious. You better give it back."

"I don't have the freaking Master Bolt!" I yelled.

I finally pulled free of Athena grip. I quickly grabbed my Trident and pointed it towards Zeus.

Just as I was about to blast him off Olympus, Athena snatched it out of my hands.

"Don't do it Poseidon." She said. "It's not worth it."

I glared at her. Then I closed my eyes. When I re-opened them, I was back at my underwater palace. A few minutes later my Trident appeared.

I sighed and brought up a picture of my innocent son.

He was at some field trip at a museum.

"Enjoy it while it last, son." I said quietly. "Because it wont be like this for long."

**How'd I do? Two more chapter will be added. One of Zeus' POV, one of Athena's. **


	2. Or there will be war

_Zeus' P.O.V _

"Where is my Master Bolt?" I demanded of Hera, walking into our room.

"I don't know dear" she said, filing her nails. "Where did you see it last?"

I scowled at her. "This is no joking matter Hera!"

She looked up at me from her nails, surprise written on her face.

"You mean you seriously don't know where it is?" she asked.

"No, I know where it is. I just came in here demanding to know where it is because I was bored." I said sarcastically.

Hera snorted. "I haven't seen it."

"I shall call an emergency meeting; I have a pretty good idea who has stolen my Master Bolt." I said darkly.

Then I flashed out of the room to the Throne room in a clash of lightning. The last thing I heard Hera say was, "I agree with Poseidon; he should have been the god of theatre."

"Hermes!" I yelled as soon as I was seated on my Throne.

Hermes quickly appeared in the room and bowed down.

"Yes, Father? You called?" he asked politely.

"Rise son. I need you to get all the Olympians for and emergency counsel."

"Of course, Father. I shall go right away." He left immediately and I flashed back to my room.

* * *

"Hera, there shall be a counsel very soon. I need you to come with me." I demanded, opening our bedroom door.

"What makes you think I'm coming? Obviously it wasn't me who stole you Bolt, so I shouldn't have to come." She said.

"Hera, as King of the gods I command-"

"Zeus, as _Queen _of the gods, I command _you _to shut the Hades up."

I leaned back, stunned.

My surprise quickly turned to anger and I balled my fists at my side.

"Whatever Hera! I don't know what has gotten into you, but I have a counsel waiting." I said, storming out the door.

As I got onto the streets, I heard Hera running behind me to catch up.

"Zeus! Zeus, wait up!" Hera called.

I stopped in my tracks, and Hera bumped into my back.

She fell on the ground, and I quickly helped her back up.

"For Hades sake Zeus! What has gotten into _you?_" Hera asked, throwing my earlier words into my face.

"My Master Bolt is _gone_!" I hissed. "Why wouldn't I be upset!"

"Zeus! Honestly, just ask Poseidon or Hermes, or maybe Apollo. They'll know."

"I will not ask _Poseidon._" I growled, and started walking again.

"You can't honestly think that Poseidon stole your Master Bolt?"

"I can," I said angrily, "and I do!"

I threw the doors to the Throne room open and stormed in. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces, which made me wonder what they were thinking about.

Hera gently placed her hand on my shoulder, but I shook it off.

She sighed quietly, and went to sit on her Throne. I, however, was far too angry and agitated to sit down.

"Honey, why don't you-" I knew Hera was going to say, "_why don't you sit down",_ so I couldn't help myself why I yelled, "_I SHALL NOT SIT DOWN" _

Hera looked taken aback, but she quickly recovered.

"Zeus, do _not _speak to me like that!"

I mentally scoffed. I turned my back on her, and I could practically feel her angry.

"Zeus," Ares started, "if you having marriage troubles-"

I sent a lightning bolt at him and he convulsed terribly. When he stopped trembling, we could all see that he was black.

I looked around the room to see if anyone else would dare defy me.

"I have called you all here for a very important matter." I started, my voice calmer. "My Master Bolt has been…" He hesitated. "…_Stolen!" _he spat out the word.

I didn't miss the small glances a few gods gave to Hermes, but he glared at each one of them.

"And," I continued, "I have a pretty good idea of who it was."

I looked at each person in the room to see if they would falter. No-one did. Finally I settled on glaring at my _brother. _

"What?" he said, "you think I did it?"

Hera looked at me like _I told you so_, but I ignored her.

"I don't think," I growled, "I know."

"That is utterly absurd!" he yelled. "We are forbidden to steal each others symbols of power."

Ah, yes. The Ancient laws. But, there is one thing that Poseidon has over-looked.

His son, Percy Jackson.

I remember when I first learnt of _Percy Jackson. _

_FLASHBACK._

"_Poseidon!" I recognised the voice of Hestia. "How could you?"_

"_Hestia, I'm sorry! But you _cannot_ tell Zeus! He would kill him and his mother. Please, I am begging you Hestia, as family." _

_There was silence._

"_Please, as a brother, who loves you very much." Poseidon begged._

_What _were_ they talking about? _

"_Poseidon, you can't keep the fact that you have sired another child from Zeus forever." _

_He did _what?

"_But, I will help you for as long as I can." Hestia continued._

"_Thank you Hestia. So very, very much!"_

"_I said as long as I can. That may not be that long."_

"_As long as you are willing to help."_

_Poseidon fathered another child. _

_I should have walked in there right at that moment, demanded to know who the child was and killed it. But I decided not to. This was going to come back at him one day._

_FLASHBACK OVER._

"Yes. We are. But our children aren't."

A look of surprise came over all the gods' faces.

"_Your accusing my son?"_ he demanded, infuriated.

He stood up from his Throne and walked up to me menacingly. I flinched a bit under his glare, but I quickly composed myself.

He looked about ready to kill me, but Athena quickly got up and pulled Poseidon's arms behind his back.

He turned his head around and glared at her.

"Let me _go_ Athena!" he roared.

"Go on Poseidon!" I yelled at him. "Tell everyone here that you broke the oath, and then you let your son up to Olympus to steal my Master Bolt!"

Most of the gods still looked quite confused.

"I haven't seen my son in years! He doesn't even know who I am!"

"Lies!"

He tried to pull his arms out of Athena's grip, but she just held on more tightly.

"If you lay one finger on my son, or his mother…" he left his sentence hanging.

"Or what Poseidon?"

"I _will _send you to the deepest darkest part of Tartarus. You can spend some quality time with our Father!"

I wasn't sure if he meant it or not, but I knew my face drained in colour. I managed to choke out, "You would never follow through on that threat!"

"Try me!"

"You wouldn't! As if _you _would. You would get sent down there as well, by the other gods."

"Small price to pay if it ensures my sons, and his mother's safety."

Somehow I knew that if I pushed him, he would _not _have a problem with hurting me.

"You _will_ have returned my Master Bolt by the Summer solstice." I said.

"And you _will _have given both me _and _my son an apology by then, Zeus."

"Get me my Master Bolt," I said, backing away from the angry look on Poseidon's face, "or there will be war."

I turned and left the Throne room.

I don't know what happened, but I heard Poseidon yell, "I don't have the freaking Master Bolt!"

I laughed darkly. When I get my Master Bolt back, Poseidon better watch his back.

**Sorry it took so long. I'm sick. This one is a whole page longer than the last chapter!**


	3. I think you may get your war

_Athena's P.O.V_

So, Father had called _another _emergency meeting. Honestly, the man calls so many, we might as well make them daily.

Anyways, Father and Hera had not shown up yet, which was angering me. I had places to be, things to do.

As I looked around the room, I noticed that most of the gods in the room had drawn that same conclusion. Zeus and Hera were _together. _

Just as I was about to suggest we leave, Father threw the doors open.

Hera huffed and sat down. Father, on the other hand, stayed in the middle of the room.

"Honey, why don't you – "

"_I SHALL NOT SIT DOWN!" _Father yelled at Hera, who got angry at him.

"Zeus, do _not _speak to me like that!"

"Zeus, if your having marriage troubles –"

I was just about to silently tell Ares to shut the Hades up, when Zeus shot a lightning bolt at him.

When Zeus let down, Ares was burnt to a crisp.

Too bad for him. He deserved it though.

"I have called you all here for a very important matter."

Of course you have Father. Because it is so important that you have lost your choc-chip cookie. (Seriously, it happened once. Father was upset for _weeks!_)

"My Master Bolt has been… _stolen!" _

I was sure I looked the most shocked. Father would _kill _the thief, and make sure that the he or she (most likely a he) was sent to The Fields of Punishment, and then was delivered the worst torture possible. Even if he and Hades were _not _on good terms.

"And," Zeus continued, "I have a pretty good idea at who it was."

Zeus glared at us each separately, then he stopped and looked at _Poseidon. _Ugh.

Honestly, I _hate _Poseidon, but even I would not accuse him of this. More like Ares.

"What?" Poseidon snorted. "You think I did it?"

"I don't think," Zeus snapped, "I know."

"That is utterly absurd!" Poseidon yelled. "We are forbidden to steal each other's symbols of power."

The ancient Laws. I am _sure _Zeus is going find a way around this.

"Yes. We are. But our children aren't."

Oh. My._ Gods._

Poseidon sired _another child? _

How could he? What about the Great Prophecy? How old is this child? Who is the Mother? How could he do such a thing?

Wait. This is Poseidon I am talking about. Of course _he _would. But, I still didn't know if this was the truth or not. Father may just be drawing for desperate measures.

"_Your accusing my son?" _Poseidon demanded.

Well, that settles it.

Poseidon stood up and quickly went up to Father.

So, maybe my move was rash. I probably shouldn't have done it. After all, Poseidon will get me back for it. But I could just sit and watch.

I sprinted up behind him and pulled his arms behind his back.

He turned around. His glare was murderous, and it took all I had not to flinch.

"Let me _go _Athena!" he snarled.

Instead of letting go (like I wanted to), I held on tighter.

"Go on Poseidon!" Zeus taunted. "Tell everyone here that you broke the oath, and then let your son up to Olympus to steal my Master Bolt!"

I hate Poseidon (I think I said that…), and I want him to stay in his fishy palace where he belongs.

But, I do not believe that he would do such a thing.

Just because I hate him, does not mean that I think he would do that. Zeus was going to far with the taunts, and I feared that I would not be able to hold onto Poseidon much longer.

"I haven't seen my son in years!" Poseidon defended. "He doesn't even know who I am!"

"Lies!" Zeus yelled.

Yeah, I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer. Poseidon tried to pull his arms out of my hold, but I had placed them strategically, so he would have to move his arms in the right way to get them free.

"If you lay one finger on my son, or his mother…"

I shivered visibly at the tone Poseidon used.

Apollo sent me a question look, and I took that as they could not hear the threat Poseidon was about to deal.

"Or what Poseidon?"

Everyone was leaning forward in their seats, trying to hear what was going on. Everyone sat back at what Poseidon yelled next, knowing full well that he would deliver.

"I _will _send you to the deepest, darkest part of Tartarus. You can spend some quality time with our Father!"

_Zeus! Shut up and listen to him! He will do it! Look, you're already scared! _I screamed in my head.

"You would never follow through on that threat!" Zeus accused.

(Is he, or is he not going to listen?)

"Try me!" Poseidon growled threateningly. I got the feeling no-one could hear again, but they were _not _going to lean forward.

"You wouldn't! As if _you _would." Ouch. "You would get sent down there aswell, by the other gods!"

Why don't you ask the other gods? At this point in time, I'm not sure if I would vote for him to be banished, or for him to stay.

On one hand, this really isn't fair. But on the other, I would get him back for everything he has ever done…

"Small price to pay if it ensures my sons, and his mother's safety."

We haven't learnt the names of these people yet… maybe we _should_ just kill the boy.

Father's face went red.

"You _will_ have returned my Master Bolt by the Summer solstice." Father said.

"And you _will_ have given both me _and_ my son and apology by then, Zeus." Poseidon hissed.

"Get me my Master Bolt," Father said, walking towards the door backwards, "or there will be war."

He turned, and walked out.

I heard Poseidon growling at Zeus, but I didn't really think much of it.

"Ooh, Poseidon." Apollo grinned, anticipating a war. "That sounds serious. You'd better give it back."

Was he asked for death?

"I don't have the freaking Master Bolt!"

I got the feeling Poseidon was yelling more at Father (who I'm sure just heard that), than Apollo.

My concentration was divided, and Poseidon pulled free of my grasp.

Damn it!

He grabbed his Trident and pointed it towards Zeus. The tips started to glow an aqua blue. I snatched it out of his hands, and a surprised look crossed his face, before he scowled at me.

"Don't do it Poseidon." I warned. "It's not worth it."

He glared at me (which looked more like a pout in his depressed state), and closed his eyes.

He turned to a sea mist, and then disappeared. I didn't know where he went, but I was glad. _And _I still had his Trident.

"Why on Olympus would you stop him Athena?" Ares whined. "A war was about to break loose!"

"I think you may still get your war Ares." I said, as the Trident flashed then disappeared.

**I am not sure if I will do more chapters, but I will leave the story marked as not finished, because I have some ideas… **

**Don't expect a quick update though!**


End file.
